The present invention relates generally to fuel systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to a grounded jet pump assembly for a fuel system of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel system for a vehicle, which typically includes a fuel delivery module, a fuel filter, a fuel pressure regulator, a jet pump, a fuel rail, and fuel injectors. As the volatility of fuels has been decreased by government regulations, it has become necessary to provide a mechanism of dissipating charges which can develop in a fuel system as a result of fuel flow or movement of fuel within the fuel system under some environmental conditions. As a result, the jet pump and/or fuel delivery module must be grounded for proper operation. Typically, small electrical wiring harnesses have been used, which require highly labor intensive assembly methods or utilize expensive conductive plastics that have no fuel system exposure history.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new grounding member for a jet pump of a fuel delivery module in a fuel system for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a grounded jet pump for a fuel system of a vehicle that eliminates small electrical wiring harnesses and reduces assembly. It is further desirable to provide a grounded jet pump that is relatively low cost. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a grounded jet pump assembly for a fuel system that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a grounded jet pump assembly for a fuel system of a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a grounded jet pump in a fuel delivery module for a fuel system of a vehicle that is relatively low cost.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a grounded jet pump assembly for a fuel system of a vehicle including a fuel reservoir and a grounded fuel component disposed in the fuel reservoir. The grounded jet pump assembly also includes a jet pump having an outlet extending into the fuel reservoir and a grounding member at the outlet of the jet pump for contacting flow of fuel from the jet pump and contacting the grounded fuel component to complete an electrical circuit for grounding the jet pump.
One advantage of the present invention is that a grounded jet pump assembly is provided for a fuel system of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the grounded jet pump assembly utilizes proven electrical connection methods. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the grounded jet pump assembly uses a less expensive means of providing grounding than using a conductive plastic for the jet pump, reservoir, and retainer. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the grounded jet pump assembly eliminates the use of conductive plastic or conductive coatings over the components and has less material changeover for the plastic mold area.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.